Hate
by Yun Lie
Summary: Aku membenci kakakku, aku benci keluargaku, aku membenci takdirku. Aku benci semuanya (Warning: full curhatan)


Genre: Hurt/comfort

Main Character: Sakuma Ritsu

Warning: Agak berbeda dari aslinya, full curhatan.

Happy Element K.K

(Request seseorang)

* * *

Mereka selalu mengatakan sangat menyenangkan memiliki saudara.

 _"Jadi anak tunggal itu kesepian."_

Mereka tidak tahu rasanya memiliki saudara yang jika saudara itu lebih menonjol darimu.

Seperti kakakku.

 _"Putra pertamamu sungguh luar biasa!"_

 _"Ia memiliki banyak talenta!"_

 _"Aku ingin anakku seperti itu!"_

 **Aku benci** berhadapan dengan banyak orang. Karena aku tahu, mereka hanya melihat kakakku, bukan aku.

Aku tidak membencinya. Aku sebenarnya bangga mempunyai kakak sepertinya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, **aku mulai membencinya**.

 _"Onii-chan, Ritsu juga mau bermain piano seperti Onii-chan!" kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku setelah melihat kakakku memenangkan kompetisi piano._

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Iya! Ritsu akan rajin berlatih!"_

Dari semenjak itu aku terus mengikuti les dan berlatih. Kakakku selalu memujiku, namun tidak dengan orangtuaku.

Masih belum pudar dalam ingatanku apa perkataan mereka saat aku berhasil menyaingi kakakku dalam piano.

 _"Okaasan, otousan, lihat! Aku juara satu dalam lomba piano tingkat kota!" dengan riangnya kuhampiri orangtuaku dengan tropi di tangan._

 _"Wah, Ritsu memang hebat tapi menurut Okaasan_ _ **permainan kakakmu jauh lebih baik**_ _,"_

 _"Tropi permainan piano sudah ada,_ _ **bagaimana jika kau simpan saja tropimu di kamarmu?**_ _"_

* * *

 _Apakah mereka tidak mengakuinya?_

* * *

Aku masih ingat jelas setelah itu aku menangis di kamar. Tapi, kakakku tetap menghiburku dan ia bilang orangtuaku berkata begitu karena rak di ruang tamu penuh. Awalnya aku percaya.

* * *

 _Aku percaya bahwa dia berbohong_

* * *

Setiap kompetisi yang ia ikuti, setiap kali ia membawa pulang penghargaan, orangtuaku selalu menyediakan tempat untuknya, selalu memujinya dan memanggil namanya.

* * *

 _Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan mereka memanggil namaku_

* * *

Setiap permainan pianoku terdengar, semua orang berkomentar sama.

 _"Persis seperti kakakmu,"_

* * *

 _Aku dipandang sebagai duplikatnya_

* * *

Hal yang menyakitkan lainnya masih kuingat. Saat masih kelas lima SD, angkatanku mengikuti acara kemah. Setelah dua hari mengikuti kemah, aku menghubungi orangtuaku menanyakan kabar. Bukankah itu sudah sepatutnya dilakukan sebagai seorang anak?

 _"Aku sedang sibuk, jadi jangan diganggu dulu,"_ setelah menjawab seperti itu, mereka langsung mematikan teleponnya. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi mereka. Benarkah mereka masih menyayangiku?

Tapi berbeda saat kakakku pergi. Mereka sedang sibuk hingga semalaman tidak tidur. Aku berusaha membuat mereka bersemangat seperti membuatkan teh dan kopi. Mereka menolak dengan ketus. Bahkan gelasnya tidak mereka sentuh.

Hingga saat kakakku menelepon mereka, mereka menjawab dengan lembut dan terdengar bahagia. Seolah mereka tidak sedang begadang. Apakah kau sudah makan, makan apa kau hari ini, bagaimana suasana di sana, nyenyakkah tidurmu, kapan kau kembali, hati-hati di jalan, mereka hanya berkata seperti itu pada kakakku. Lagi-lagi dibalik pintu kamarku, aku menangis.

* * *

 _Apakah aku tidak berharga?_

* * *

Satu-satunya orang yang memanggil namaku hanya Maa _-kun_ , tetanggaku.

 _"Ritchan, mau main bersama?"_

Dia selalu mengajakku bermain.

 _"Ritchan juara lagi? Aku salut!"_

Dia tidak pernah berbohong.

 _"Ritchan capek? Ayo naik ke punggungku!"_

Maa _-kun_ tidak pernah berbohong. Aku selalu nyaman dimanjakan olehnya. Aku tidak pernah mimpi buruk lagi jika bersamanya. Dia melihatku sebagai 'Sakuma Ritsu', **bukan** 'Adik dari Sakuma Rei'.

Maa _-kun_ ingat hari ulang tahunku, dia tahu apa yang kusuka atau yang tidak kusuka, dia selalu membangunkanku setiap pagi dan mengantarkanku ke sekolah. Dia melihatku, mendengarkanku dan meresponku dengan lembut. Dia tidak berbohong padaku, dia tidak pernah memberikan senyum palsu dan kata-kata ketus. Aku suka Maa _-kun_.

Tapi **aku benci** keluargaku. Terlebih setelah masuk SMA.

 _"Rei menjadi ketua unitnya dan ketua klub pilihannya,"_

 _"Banyak murid dan guru yang mengenalnya,"_

 _"Okaasan dan otousan bangga padamu,"_

Unit Knight juga banyak dikenali, tapi kenapa mereka tidak melihatku?

Hanya sedikit yang tahu namaku. Hanya sedikit yang melihatku sebagai 'Sakuma Ritsu'.

 _"Adik dari Sakuma Rei_ ,"

 **Aku benci** panggilan itu. Siapa dia? Apa bagusnya dia? Kenapa semua siswa memujinya?

Aku tahu dia lebih sempurna dariku. Bisa bermain lebih dari satu alat musik, punya banyak teman, aktif dalam kegiatan, ketua unit dan ketua klub, semua mata seolah hanya melihatnya, tapi tidak bisakah kalian melihatku?

Aku sadar, keluargaku hanya Maa _-kun_ , bukan orang lain. Cuma dia seorang, jadi aku sengaja bermalas-malasan hingga mengulang setahun. Aku bisa satu kelas dengannya. Tidak peduli makian orangtuaku atau komentar orang lain.

Aku suka Maa _-kun_

 **Aku membenci** semua orang yang melihat kakakku

 **Aku benci** ayah dan ibuku

 **Aku benci** kakakku

Bahkan, **a** **ku membenci** diriku sendiri

 **Aku benci** bisa terlahir di keluarga Sakuma

Andai aku lahir dari keluarga Maa _-kun_ , pasti semuanya berbeda.

 **Aku membenci** takdirku.

 **Aku membenci** hidupku.

* * *

 **Aku benci semuanya** kecuali Maa _-kun_ dan keluarganya.

* * *

END

* * *

Maaf kalau ceritanya gak sesuai dan tampaknya di game Ritsu gak sebegitu benci sama Rei walau memang dia agak kasar. Ritsu jadi terkesan suram di sini.

Ini request seseorang sekaligus berdasarkan kisah nyata seseorang yang namanya tidak akan disebutkan :)

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
